<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leo Has a Plan by jactinglim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777910">Leo Has a Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim'>jactinglim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thou Makest Not Thy Own Choices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Comic, Digital Art, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Everybody Wants Leo Week 2019-2020, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Turtlecest (TMNT), Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo went off to Usagi's world to help the ronin with a mission. The blue-masked turtle mutant insisted he has a plan and they'll be fine, but his brothers were hardly reassured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thou Makest Not Thy Own Choices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Purple Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TMNT AFFA 2020 winner<br/><br/></p><p>Don't be daunted by the number of chapters. These are actually fan art prompts and I thought I'd write a quick drabble for each so this will be much shorter than you think.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everybody Wants Leo week 2: Donatello</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"DON?! What a-? <em>How??</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"It worked? It WORKED! I <em>am</em> a genius!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue disaster twin looked at his purple disaster twin, portal still glowing behind him. Said purple disaster twin was beside himself with self-accolades while Leo glanced back at his odachi, double-checking that the mystic sword was securely with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been studying your sword and everyone else's mystic weapons to see how much I could reverse engineer their powers... And <em>YEAH! Science bitch!" </em>Donatello jubilantly declared with left finger pointing at Leo.</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo furrowed his brow, still unsatisfied with the answers he's getting so far, "<em>WHAT are you doing here?</em>" he asked point-blank.</p><p> </p><p>His softshell turtle brother bowed with a flourish, "Raphael requested for my assistance, since you insisted on doing this mission alone with Usagi-san, to which I could only agree with him that the chance of success will only increase with more manpower... or <em>turtle</em>power, so to speak," he straightened up to smooth down his Edo-period accurate clothing (in purple, of course).</p><p> </p><p>"What part of <em>discreet</em> extraction don't you guys understand??" so much for trying to impress Usagi-san with his skills. Leo knew he's the best in <em>everything </em>and he's confident his plan will go without a hitch, with plenty of time to spare to maybe have fun with Usagi, hopefully while the rabbit was still in that hot geisha getup. He won't be doing much showing off now that Donatello's here being a positive <em>cock-block</em>, "Mikey got to go on his solo mission and he's the <em>youngest!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"That's in <em>New York</em>, my dear brother. This..." Donnie motioned to their grassy surroundings, "This is not even our time, or <em>world</em>, 'Nardo."</p><p> </p><p>"And I've been telling you guys, Usagi and I are gonna be <em>fine,</em>" Leo needed to get rid of his nosy brother before Usagi gives the signal to move in as planned. "So go back through your non-mystic <em>science portal</em> and tell Raph we can handle this ourselves!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a negative. To quote Raphael, we're Mad Dogs, and Mad Dogs stick together. We didn't get literally stuck into that ridiculous ball, training for nothing, <em>did we??</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Leo still remembered that. How they managed to fight off enemies stuck together in a weird ball of adhesive monstrosity until they finally broke free was nothing short of a miracle, "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, why else do you think the portal's still here? Our youngest brother's on his way here as we speak."</p><p> </p><p>"Donnie, no."</p><p> </p><p>"Donnie, yes. Raphael is helping him with our bento boxes."</p><p> </p><p><em>Bento boxes.</em> Here he was trying to get into Usagi's soft fuzz-filled pants and he could never understand why his brothers decided to turn this into a family picnic. If Leo had hair he'd pull them out in frustration. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bento Boxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikey made some bento boxes for Leo and everyone joining on his mission in Usagi's world. Whether Leo likes it or not.</p><p>Everybody Wants Leo week 3: Michelangelo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raking his eyes up and down, Donatello thought to himself, <em>'Not bad, not bad,'</em> taking in Leo in his Edo-period yukata and haori with an appreciative smirk. One drawn brow raised, he wondered how much time alone he could spend with his disaster twin.</p><p> </p><p>The self-proclaimed genius was considering closing his artificial portal for a bit,<em> 'Just to test the science!'</em> he internally asserted, when out bounced a short, orange-masked turtle mutant.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaand I missed the window," Don deadpanned as he watched said turtle sporting an orange sleeveless short-length yukata practically cartwheeling straight into Leo's arms.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"LEO! I made you a <em>bento box!</em> It's got <em>all</em> of your favorites!" Mikey enthusiastically greeted his older blue-masked brother with a tackling hug.</p><p> </p><p>Cockblock or not, Leo couldn't help himself but laugh as he stepped back to regain his balance, always having a soft spot for their youngest brother.</p><p> </p><p>A fact the ornate box turtle mutant exploited to its full advantage every chance he got. Michelangelo happily nuzzled Leonardo's face as Raphael stepped through the portal, easily carrying everyone's bento boxes with one hand, "Where's Usagi?" the hulking snapping turtle mutant asked as he looked around the grassy clearing.</p><p> </p><p>Straightening up, Leo cocked his head at their eldest brother, "Inside the okiya. The infiltration has already begun," he answered with thinly veiled annoyance. "As you can see, we have everything under control as <em>my plan</em> is going without a hitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. More for us, then," Raph quipped, nonplussed. With that, he set his bundle down and undid the knot of the large furoshiki cloth and set out the bento boxes, color-coded for each turtle. He opened the white one in the middle for sharing. Everyone settled and opened their own boxes, revealing onigiris, vegetables, and treats Mikey specifically prepared according to everyone's preferences.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell us about this plan that is <em>obviously</em> going without a hitch, as you claim," Donnie directed to Leo before lazily taking a disturbingly huge bite into his purple basil onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>Leo huffed at his fellow middle-kid's lack of confidence, "I'll have you <em>know</em>," the red-eared slider started with as much sass as he could muster, "I'm <em>positive</em> Usagi will have the target located by nightfall! By which time I swoop in with my odachi and get us out of there, bring her to our client, and we'll be done! Like I said: easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy." Pointing to his brothers with one hand gripping a half-eaten blue spirulina-powdered rice ball, he continued, "And the <em>less</em> people involved, the <em>less messy</em> it would be. So thank you for the food, but you can all go straight back home and I'll meet you guys at the lair in a few hours, <em>capisce?"</em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~🐇 🐇 🐇 ~~~~</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>"You're new."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Hai, ojou-sama, I was recently sent here to begin my training," Usagi answered with eyes kept low, not bothering to sound female as he inwardly cursed his ninja companion, whose ally-status he was having second-thoughts with at the moment. He froze when he felt on his chin the paw of the lady he was serving lunch for, lifting his face up.</p><p> </p><p>"A male geisha, in this day and age," she mused, sapphire eyes studying his face intently. His tourmaline eyes met hers then and kept his face neutral as he confirmed beyond any doubt, here before him was Akari, the lost daughter of the white tiger clan, under the layers of her luxurious silk kimono, her white fur and dark stripes gleamed in unmistakable rarity.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, I am no geisha. Please, do not be alarmed," the ronin calmly started, "I am here to rescue you and bring you home to your clan," he said in a low voice. He knew his time alone with the premiere geisha of the okiya is limited before she gets summoned again to her duties of entertaining her wealthy <em>dannas</em>. "I will give the signal to my companion to let him know that we've found you. He will arrive past midnight when you retire after your last client leaves and we'll help you escape."</p><p> </p><p>She dropped her hand as her eyes widened, trying to take it all in, then schooled her features into perfect stillness. "Tonight, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Akari-san. The Hakutora clan has entrusted me the task to find you and keep you under my protection," his face turned most solemn, "And I swear to deliver you safely, upon my honor and my life." Usagi stood up and bowed, then reassured her with a smile, "Until you are finally reunited with your family," and left to go outside and give Leo the signal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Portal Jacked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some bad guys went through Donnie's artificial portal, stole Leo's sword, and went through the odachi's portal with the target they were supposed to rescue. Usagi grabbed Leo to go after them.</p><p>Everybody Wants Leo week 4: canon ally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~🐇 🐢 ~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Your portal maker has arrived," Leo grinned at Usagi as he stepped through the mystic portal his odachi produced. "Aw, you <em>ditched</em> the geisha outfit??" Leon whined, seeing the rabbit ronin back in his <em>boring</em> nagagi and hakama, "I worked so<em> hard</em> putting it on you!" the red eared slider turtle mutant frowned, 'Shoulda taken my chance when I had it,' he muttered wryly to himself as he inwardly kissed his geisha-ravishing fantasies goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"We are <em>escaping</em> the okiya, Leonardo-san," the ronin glared at him with his rose tourmaline eyes, "Even Akari-san has garbed herself appropriately."</p><p> </p><p>Leo looked at their target then, a tall, slim figure covered head-to-toe in plain traveler's clothing Usagi provided. He could almost see her eyes, blue like his, but she adjusted her <em>ajirogasa</em> then to hide them in the dark. He bowed with a confident smile, "Leonardo, at your service!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hajimemashite,</em>" she quietly responded.</p><p> </p><p>All three turned to a floating wisp of light that glowed behind them. It was another portal, this one purple-tinged.</p><p> </p><p>Leo groaned, "<strong>Don!</strong> I told you I <em>got this.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of Donatello however, he yelped to see Baron Draxum step through, his tiny gargoyle minions perched on his broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The towering alchemist warrior looked down at him, "I was correct. When this portal appeared in my radar I figured you would be involved somehow, so I hijacked it to see where it leads. As I thought, it led me straight to you."</p><p> </p><p>The Foot clan marched through the portal before it blinked out, plunging them back in darkness as their eyes struggled to adjust, "Where's Donnie? What did you do to my brothers??" Leon demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so this is your brother's doing? Now that makes sense... the odachi's mystic portal should not have enabled us to step through. Artificial portals are much less secure."</p><p> </p><p>Blinded by glowing light again, they heard a familiar voice, "AHA! I got it working again," it was Donatello, sounding triumphant as his other two brothers leaped through.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the Foot Clan surrounding Leo and Usagi, Raphael wasted no time, "Right boys, it's go time!" and he rushed in, tonfas blazing red as Don and Mikey joined him into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>The okiya was in utter chaos. The Foot Clan were engaged in heated battle with the Hamatos. Baron Draxum has disappeared somewhere after his creepy tentacle onslaught knocked Leo's sword out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo was frantically looking around, searching for his odachi, when he saw Usagi desperately fighting through the violent maelstrom with his <em>daishō. </em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as the white rabbit ronin reached him, he grabbed the blue-masked ninja turtle's hand and started running in a dead sprint.</p><p> </p><p>Leo resisted, planting his feet when he was dragged by the shorter ex-samurai.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"LEONARDO-SAN!" Usagi yelled impatiently, refusing to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but my <em>brothers!</em>" Leo looked back at Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo crowded by the Foot ninjas. He can't leave them!</p><p> </p><p>"Your enemies <strong>stole</strong> your sword <em>and</em> our <strong>target!</strong>" the ronin reported, taking his opportunity to get the taller turtle off-balance enough to follow the villainous thieves through the odachi's quickly-shrinking portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Odachi Stolen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usagi and Leo chased after Draxum and his goyles through the portal, aiming to get Akari and his odachi back.</p><p>Everybody Wants Leo week 5: canon villain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turtle and rabbit jumped together through the portal as it winked close. They barely landed on the floor when Usagi was knocked off his feet and Leo was grabbed by the front of his yukata.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"<em>Predictable,</em>" Baron Draxum drily intoned as he watched the blue-masked turtle writhing in mid-air, "I took your sword to <em>lead</em> you here. And you <strong>walked right in.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"Leonardo-" Usagi was cut off by Muninn swooping down when the ronin got up and tried to snatch the odachi back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're..." Leo spat between kicks, "Giving back my odachi," <em>huff</em>, "And Akari!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you mean <em>this</em> young lady?" and whipped his tentacles around the white tiger hurrying away, who in turn cried out "<em>Hanase!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Let them go, <em>kudan!</em>" Usagi rushed forward, deflecting more of the tendrils with his blades as he dodged his way in a zig-zag.</p><p> </p><p>Draxum smirked as he watched the rabbit's progress, "Now <em>you</em> have potential," forced to let go of Akari to avoid the ex-samurai's blades.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around to find their captor distracted by the blur of white fur zipping around to push back. The tigress then flexed her fingers and toes to reveal claws. Running up the sinuous appendages to gain momentum, she reached up and slashed Draxum's arms to help loosen his grip on Leo.</p><p> </p><p>Leo shoved back for release and landed on the floor of Draxum's mystic lab, bent knees absorbing the impact. He swatted away the gargoyles that flew at him in barehanded combat.</p><p> </p><p>Akari leaped up and grabbed the goyles in midair to hurl them towards Draxum with a deafening roar.</p><p> </p><p>The alchemist widened his eyes when he found the source of the sound. Visions danced in his mind of capturing all three and bending them to his will to be trained to become powerful warriors of his anti-human army. That was when his two winged shoulder accessories slammed his right arm, sending the odachi sailing through the air.</p><p> </p><p>The gargoyles plopped onto the ground and were in a daze, both by the roar, and also by hitting their master head-first at terminal velocity.</p><p> </p><p>Taking her chance, she caught the sword and scrambled away. Frantically recalling how the Baron made the portal. She waved the odachi numerous times in different ways, muttering "<em>Onegai</em>," while trying to reproduce the correct gesture needed. Her heart stopped when a glowing arc finally formed into a full circle of mystic power, and jumped right in.</p><p> </p><p>"NO!" Leo and Usagi both exclaimed, abandoning the fight entirely to run towards the shrinking portal.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that another portal appeared, but with a slight tinge of purple. Everyone in the lab watched Raphael hurtle through, carrying one Hamato brother under each arm.</p><p> </p><p>"We made it!" Donatello excitedly pointed at Leo as he got on his feet, "You see, my Purple Portal™ homes in on his sword's portal..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Raph's brow furrowed as he let Michelangelo down, "<em>Where's</em> yer sword?"</p><p> </p><p>Mikey tugged his oldest brother's yukata, eyes at the blue portal as he readied his kusari fundo, "Errybody <em>hold on!" </em></p><p> </p><p>His weapon blazed with an otherworldly cackle from the face at the round end as it zoomed through the air and into the portal. He felt his companions clutch onto the chain just as it stopped extending, and pulled them all through.</p><p> </p><p>"My <em>army!</em>" Draxum bellowed, his <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e3473c19baa7ea877607f396deaf17f/tumblr_pccbbpcp9R1uh4bjro3_1280.png">visions in sparkly pink</a> popping like ephemeral bubbles, as he propelled himself towards the dimming portal with tentacles at full speed.</p><p> </p><p>The portal blinked out as soon as Mikey's group passed through however, and the lab filled with his frustrated scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Repo Mantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo's odachi was stolen. Again. Mikey flung his mystical kusarifundo through the portal and Usagi and the Hamatos managed to follow through. Where will they end up?</p><p>Everybody Wants Leo week 6: Free week!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A full moon illuminated the barren ground sprawled beneath, a wasteland littered with heaps of scrap metal and random refuse. The dystopian quiet was marred not when a mystic portal glowed in the starry sky, nor when a strange figure leaped through, holding a sword as she hit the ground running.</p><p> </p><p>It was when a fiery demonic face sailed out of the shrinking portal, its eerie cackle ending with a thunk as it wrapped around a heavy pillar dumped among the rubble. Bugs and rodents skittered away as a cacophony of combined screams rang in the night air. The portal closed right as the other end of the kusarifundo cleared, carrying with it its noisy passengers before gravity unceremoniously dropped them on the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi was the first to rise out of the tangled limbs, long white ears popping out of the lump.</p><p> </p><p>"There!" the rabbit pointed at their running quarry, unable to get up with Leo on top of him, "Leonardo-san, <em>move!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"St-stop squirming!" the red eared slider retorted, each attempt to get up doing nothing but slamming him back down onto the poor squashed bunny beneath. "You're making me lose my balance," he whined.</p><p> </p><p>"A'right, a'right I'm gettin' off!" the big snapping turtle mutant hurried to get off the top of the pile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! My tail!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Mikey! Jus'... jus' gimme a min-"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't <em>have</em> a minute! She's getting away with Leo's sword," an exasperated Donatello sent mechanical limbs flying out of his <em>oibako</em>. After a comical whir, 4 turtles and a rabbit stood in a neat row, with the rabbit facing the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I facing...?"</p><p> </p><p>"GO!" Donnie yelled as he ran after Akari, his brothers rushing alongside him.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi, still puzzled, quickly turned bunny tail and chased the brothers after the head start.</p><p> </p><p>"Akari-san, stop!" Usagi called out, "We know not this place, it's dangerous! We must all stay together."</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in her tracks as a large shadow loomed over her, blotting out the moonlight. Looking up, sapphire eyes widened in shock, <em>"Bakeneko!"</em></p><p> </p><p>A giant cat lunged at her, mantis forelegs grasping.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Abunai!</em>" Usagi cried out in warning, swinging his katana to draw the feral behemoth away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mrs. Nubbins!</em> What are you doing outta your cage??"</p><p> </p><p>Thrown into the middle of chaos (again), Leonardo bumped into Repo Mantis, bringing them both to the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You! I want you and your... your <em>cohorts</em> out of my junk yard!" the mantis grabbed at the turtle's shoulders for emphasis, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get her back in the cage last time??"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Don't <em>worry,</em> Mr. Repo Mantis, sir!" Leo drawled, "We got it aaaall under control," right then Repo grabbed him to move out of the way as a dumpster was bounced off the spot they just jumped off of.</p><p> </p><p>Mantis glared at the red eared slider, looking completely doubtful.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Leo could only shrug and grin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Raph crashed straight towards the mutated feline to grapple and pin it down, "Go after her! I got dis!" right before the monster cat flung him up in the air faster than you could say '<em>nya~</em>'.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Y'know I love kitties of all shapes n' sizes," Michelangelo tossed the weighted end of his weapon, wrapping chains around the beast cat's throat right after it caught his oldest brother in its mouth, "But ya gotta stop. Eating. My brothers." With a yank he forced Mrs. Nubbins to spit Raph out with a loud and wet <em>phtooie!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Keep her still!" they heard Repo Mantis before they saw him run to the crane as fast as he can, operating the heavy machinery to whip out a huge cage and dropped it around the cat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We did it!" Mikey cheered as he put away his weapon, "So we good now?" the youngest turtle asked the mantis.</p><p> </p><p>"Git outta mah junkyard!" he answered as he turned away to put his kitty back in the massive cat tower made of piles of scrapped vehicles.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, to think Don and I were SO close to getting the key to the junkyard from him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh," Raph got up, "Well dat's just ungrateful."</p><p> </p><p>"Raph," Donatello reminded him, "You and Leo snuck into the school bus Repo expressly told us to stay out of."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh excuse YOU," Leo waved his arms, feet wide apart in a defensive stance, "We were looking for mystic metal!"</p><p> </p><p>"All you guys found was Mrs. Nubbins," Don, nonplussed, leaned forward with his hands on his hips, one brow raised, "Repo Mantis' giant mutated cat with cannibalistic tendencies."</p><p> </p><p>"Well we got out of there just fine, didn't we?" Shaking off cat spit, Raphael turned to his littlest brother, "Nice save by the way, kiddo!"</p><p> </p><p>Mikey jumped up to hug him, "I'm just glad you're ok!" before his nostrils flared in disgust and jumped off, "Pee-yew ya smell like yesterday's sushi, bro!" he whined, fruitlessly wiping the smell off himself, "Aww nononooo... It's clung to my <em>skin!"</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>A blur of white sped past them, followed by another.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Oh, right.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Please, Akari-san," Usagi called out. "Come with us and we will bring you back to your family safe. We are not your enemies!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Don's battle shell broke out of the oibako with full thrusters lifting him straight off the ground. He dived from above, tackling her, who fell down with a surprised cry.</p><p> </p><p>"Donatello-san!" The ronin shouted in frustration. <em>So much for convincing her.</em></p><p> </p><p>She lashed out with the sword, which Donnie dodged by a hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! That is SO unsafe, you could poke an eye with that!" he scolded, not letting go.</p><p> </p><p>The white tigress stamped her heel right on the turtle's purple (toeless-)socked foot, eliciting a curse "Jumping Jupiter Jim, <em>whutdafuq!"</em> as his drawn brows knitted in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Leon went for his Odachi, grabbing her wrist and twisting until she lost her grip. He snatched his sword back as it dropped, just in time to duck out of her extended claws' range.</p><p> </p><p>Her struggles were enough to wrench herself free, and she ran out of the junkyard gates to the first exit she could find: a strange hole in the stone ground. In a hurry to evade her pursuers she blindly jumped into the darkness, arms outstretched.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ok, first: the good news. Leo got his sword back," Don started, limping towards where his brothers gathered around Usagi.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaaay," Leonardo proudly brandished his sword before his cheer weakened under the humorless gaze of the rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>"And the bad news?" his leporine rose eyes flashed with impatience.</p><p> </p><p>"She jumped into a manhole," Don pointed to said manhole, "She's in the sewers."</p><p> </p><p>"She escaped to the <em>sewage</em> tunnels?" Usagi repeated, wanting to tear his fur out.</p><p> </p><p>"Relaaaax," Leon slung an arm around the rabbit's bristled shoulders, "We know the sewers like the back of my hand!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we'll just follow her down," Raphael placated, "Like, whut's the worst dat could happen?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sando Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Leo got his sword back, Usagi and the Hamatos chased Akari down to the sewers. There they found the Sando Brothers who tied her up for a literal roasting to eat her. Leo has only one thing to say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've had <em>enough!</em>" Baron whipped his arms up in rage, opening a magenta portal showing the depths of Manhattan's sewers, "If I cannot have them fight in my army, then they are of no use to me." His tentacles flew through the glowing circle, the sinuous branches wreaking havoc, destroying pipes until water was bursting everywhere. Satisfied with his cathartic outburst, he retracted his tentacles and closed the portal.</p><p> </p><p>~🐢🐢🐢🐢🐇~</p><p> </p><p>"Do you hear that?"</p><p> </p><p>"The sound of rushing water getting louder by the second?" Don asked, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone's screams were drowned out by the sudden flood that swept them right off their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi in particular struggled to reach the surface to stay conscious. He felt his hand gripped tight, when he looked up it was Leo.</p><p> </p><p>"Everybody grab on!" Leo was calling out to his brothers, "We can't risk splitting up."</p><p> </p><p>Mikey immediately held onto Raphael, making sure <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/783b9a46-3385-4b55-bb9c-3738fe8b3025/ddit9nm-1ced580b-ced8-4a11-bdf9-07531a28c4fc.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNzgzYjlhNDYtMzM4NS00YjU1LWJiOWMtMzczOGZlOGIzMDI1XC9kZGl0OW5tLTFjZWQ1ODBiLWNlZDgtNGExMS1iZGY5LTA3NTMxYTI4YzRmYy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.9yA5ik137PINGquSMnhRsik189V0GpZsRNulz0JJE2Q">Savage Raph</a> does not make another appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Donatello held onto Leo, who was oblivious to the purple genius' glare towards his brother's hand gripping the ronin's soggy furred paw.</p><p> </p><p>The floodwaters eventually washed them onto a relatively higher area of the sewers. Raph's voice rang out in the dark, "Is errybody alright?? Where are ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Donnie's battleshell produced a flashlight, "We're right here, calm down." he reassured in a cool tone as he walked towards Raph and Mikey while dragging Leo who was in turn pulling Usagi along.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit gently loosened the blue turtle's grip, "We're fine now, Leonardo-san..." turning to his friend with a smile, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Mikey's voice echoed excitedly in the underground concrete labyrinth, "I see a light over there!" pointing to a dim glow at a far off distance.</p><p> </p><p>Raph nodded, "Might as well check it out."</p><p> </p><p>"We must approach silently," the ronin warned, "We never know if that light means friend or foe."</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, the group progressed, using their stealth training. Leo sped forward to scout ahead... to find the source of light to be some sort of camp fire.</p><p> </p><p>Revealed by the firelight, they saw the Sando Brothers tying up Akari to a thick wooden pole, getting ready for a very exotic barbecue.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Sorry, boys! I'm not letting you eat pus-...!"</p><p> </p><p>"LEO!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whaaat??"</p><p> </p><p>"Lez jus' get 'em!" Raph roared as he surged forward, his brothers and Usagi right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"With what? <a href="https://44.media.tumblr.com/fd1b33625295c0ebe8f66d2b6b7c4497/tumblr_pln0ebEuL51smxgzk_640.gif">Fish 'n ladders</a>??" one of the crab mutants mocked, "Wahahahaha-WHOA!" before dodging a swipe of a weird giant hammer.</p><p> </p><p>"My tech-bo is fully-charged this time!" Donnie announced, who transformed into a massive mallet, a maniacal gleam in his eye, "Let's see whose shells get cracked open!"</p><p> </p><p>The acrobat brothers backflipped out of range. Rolling to a more secure spot, they shot back with their regenerating projectile claws.</p><p> </p><p>Leo and Usagi deflected the claws with their swords, with the rabbit subtly making sure he's not at either side of Leo's portals... just to be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Raph sent a glowing mystic fist sailing through the air, forcing the villain brothers to jump away and split up.</p><p> </p><p>Michelangelo charged forward with his battlecry, "Razz-ma-tazz!" his kusarifundo spinning with a mystic cackle.</p><p> </p><p>Ben groaned as he caught the chain in his pincers, "Ugh, let's get outta here."</p><p> </p><p>"But bro, what about our dinner??" Carl asked, helping him throw the chain off themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Not worth the trouble, run!"</p><p> </p><p>"Grr, fine!" Carl conceded before they both plunged into the murky sewer water to escape.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone recovered from the fight, the white tiger stared at the rabbit as he approached, "Are you to leave me tied like this?" she asked, still bound to the thick wooden pole leaning against the wall by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you keep running away?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadness flashed in her eyes, before she quickly schooled her face back into an emotionless mask, "I do not wish to go home."</p><p> </p><p>The ronin tilted his head, confused, "We will untie you, but you must promise not to run away anymore."</p><p> </p><p>A silent pause, before she nodded, "I will not run away, but I am not going back to the Hakutora clan."</p><p> </p><p>"We will listen and try to understand your predicament to help decide on our next steps," the rabbit responded, his face unreadable as he cut her bonds.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, can we go home now? I'm <em>starvin'!</em>" Mikey interrupted, with arms stretched up and hands behind his head he casually looked up at Akari, "Wouldja join us for dinner? I make a mean deconstructed pizza!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hamatos celebrate their victory over the Sando Brothers with a dinner featuring crab as an ingredient... kinda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to our lair!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lair?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's what we like ta call our home."</p><p> </p><p>"There is a need to... hide?" Akari looked up and around in awe. Never had she ever ever imagined any place in the underground sewage to look anything like she was looking at then. The cavernous space was lighted with strange lanterns in different hues, and the walls were painted with topside scenery and foreign calligraphy which, unexpectedly, held its own charm.</p><p> </p><p>"Their world is mostly of humans, the existence of non-humans like us is not common knowledge here," Usagi explained to the white tiger as they were ushered into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"After owning the Sando Brothers I have a hankering for crab meat," Leonardo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"You... wish to eat crab? After defeating crab people?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Leo cheerfully responded.</p><p> </p><p>The two white-furred foreigners looked at each other, then Usagi inquired with utmost diplomacy, "Would it be... possible to eat fish instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure! We only have kani sticks anyway, they're made of fish! " Mikey assured, fresh out of the shower after successfully getting rid of Mrs. Nubbins' tuna breath of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Leo threw his hands up jubilantly, "Win-win situation!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Matte</em>..." the puzzled rabbit raised a paw, "You said <em>kani </em>sticks are made of fish?"</p><p> </p><p>The youngest turtle confirmed with a nod, "M-hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"But <em>kani</em> means crab..." the tiger looked similarly confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to make a deconstructed pizza instead of baked sushi, but considering our guests," Michelangelo bowed to Akari and Usagi, "I think this may be more their style."</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, California Maki is not of Japan origin," Donatello corrected, leading Raphael past the green transparent doors of their med bay to see to any injuries from their series of fights earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Check Mikey first, he's already started cookin'," the eldest turtle brother insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ok, Raph! Donnie's already checked me over," Mikey replied, artfully arranging the toppings inside the baking pans before popping them in the oven. "Make sure you take a bath, you're the one who almost got swallowed by a giant cat."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of our visitors," the blue turtle volunteered as he ushered them to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, Leonardo-san," the rabbit bowed to their host, "We have tended to our wounds." Turning to his companion, "If there is nothing more you need, we're hoping you could explain why you refuse to go home."</p><p> </p><p>The female tiger looked down, "...I was not abducted, I ran away."</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo bent down in front of her with sympathetic eyes. "You don't have to say anymore than you want. You are safe and among friends," he ended with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi nodded, "We will discuss further, but you must be famished after our... journey today."</p><p> </p><p>"O-ho! I see you have brought guests?" everyone turned towards Splinter who just entered the kitchen/dining space.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, this is Usagi," Leo gestured to the ronin, who exchanged bows with the elderly rat, "And this is Akari," who also bowed in turn. "Usagi, Akari, this is our dad Splinter!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Gomen kudasai."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do not concern yourselves, I am honored to finally meet my son's... friends?" the old rat mutant turned to Leo to confirm, who nodded. "I have heard that you are from another world?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I met Leonardo-san during my travels between villages..." the rabbit smiled, setting aside questions such as how four turtle brothers have a rat for a father, "In my world, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was messing around... I mean, <em>training</em> to use my odachi," the red-eared slider quickly corrected himself, "When the portal dropped me off to their world, kinda literally."</p><p> </p><p>"You mentioned you've been visiting their world for months now?" Raph piped up, while not saying 'Coulda told us about it sooner.' By his tone, Leo heard it loud and clear nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh yeah..." the second eldest turtle answered with a wide smile, "I was gaining confidence the more my odachi would actually do what I wanted it to do, eheh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner's ready!" Mikey's cheerful voice rang as he carried a tray with mitten-covered hands, followed by Raph carrying the other, steaming fresh off the oven. Donnie helped set the table, placing plates, chopsticks and nori sheets for everyone. Everyone sat down to enjoy their dinner, polite conversation flowing easily.</p><p> </p><p>"...A geisha, you say? No wonder you move with such grace, Akari-san!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Splinter-san," the white tiger demurely giggled behind a sleeve of her kimono.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing their dinner, the Hamato clan leader addressed the two. "We'll have beddings prepared for you both at the common area," he declared as he prompted his sons with a glance, who went off to get futons.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, we have imposed on you enough, Splinter-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense, I refuse to send you out travelling at such a late hour," the elder Hamato waved dismissively as he signaled Leo to lead them.</p><p> </p><p>"You are too kind, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Helping them into well-worn accent chairs as his brothers arranged the futons, Leo turned to Usagi, "Soooo... we're not bringing Akari back to her Hakutora clan? Is... is that okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Akari sighed, "I'm afraid not. Was it my brother Toshihiro who sent you?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hai. </em>He is the head of the clan now."</p><p> </p><p>She fell into silent deliberation, before looking at Usagi, "You have been patient with me, despite our... difficulties. I will <em>let</em> you bring me back to him, but I need you to swear upon your honor  never to do his bidding ever again."</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit frowned in confusion, "You have just said that you do not wish to go back."</p><p> </p><p>"I plan to run away again. That is why you must not involve yourself with my clan any further."</p><p> </p><p>"I can help you escape..."</p><p> </p><p>"No. My brother is powerful and his followers are fanatics, believing us gods descended from Byakko himself." She kept her face neutral, yet her eyes betrayed her sadness, "Having you deliver me is the best way to ensure your safety. May it make up for all that I have put you through."</p><p> </p><p>"But Akari-san..."</p><p> </p><p>"I am tired. Let us end our discussion here," she said with finality, walking to wards one of the futons, "We will leave on the morrow."</p><p> </p><p>~🤍🐯~</p><p> </p><p>"How did you like the baked sushi we made, Akari-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was delicious, thank you," she answered in honesty, despite never having tried sushi prepared in a such a way before. "I must ask, however... why are you all children?"</p><p> </p><p>"So we could play with you, silly!" the four turtle tots answered, pulling her by her paws.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her tiny hands, apparently a cub herself, "Where are we going?" she laughed as she ran along with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Home!"</p><p> </p><p>"But are we not already in your...?" her voice trailed off, frozen, when she looked up at the Hakutora mon of her clan's ancestral mansion, "This..."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back, little sister..." she heard Toshihiro growl as her throat was seized in her brother's grip.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hgk!</em> N-no! STOP!" she choked as he threw her down on the floor face first, pinning her beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to fulfill our destiny," his paw, larger than she ever remembered, dragged her kimono up her thighs. He bit her nape, <em>hard</em>, "For the purity of our divine lineage..."</p><p> </p><p>She sat bolt upright in her futon as her eyes flew open, suddenly awake and breathing fast in panic. Absently touching her nape, disoriented as she found herself not back in her childhood home, but in the Hamato lair, she slowly realized she was having a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I can't... I can't do this.'</em> tears tracked wet trails down her striped cheeks. Her head bowed low, curled up in a kneel and held herself so tight she felt her claws drawing blood, <em>'I'm sorry...'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments to help me write what happens next because I'm just writing this as I go.</p><p>I'm more of an artist than a writer and I love hearing from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>